


this is so sad alexa play girl u broke my heart

by pastelgothclaudia



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothclaudia/pseuds/pastelgothclaudia
Summary: awsten and travis try something new in bed ;^)





	this is so sad alexa play girl u broke my heart

**Author's Note:**

> yea if u see this anywhere else that's bc it's a copypasta i made so yea suffer

travis and awsten were in bed ;)))))). they were there doing Hard Monstrous Fucking and travis beat awsten’s meat so hard it fucking fell off. but they were crafty and reused awsten’s dead, short schlong as an extra dildo.

 

so there they are: in the bed with travis pounding the shit out of awsten’s pot sized asshole when travis notice something. awsten wasn’t moaning anymore and he just looked bored.

 

travis clocks awsten for not giving any cummies. “i dick you down and this is what i get??? did you catch the emo from patty?”

 

“no daddy. i jjwust thiwnk dat fuckin is gettin borwing.” replied awsten, a fucking uwu (travis looked over that in favor of his juicy ass).

 

just when travis was gonna just whip out the bdsm shit and go wild with awsten, he had another idea. 

 

-

me, an interviewer: so guys, hows it feel to be with the gayest ass band in history??? 

 

awsten: i ate ass once. it was nice

 

travis, hoping that god will drop kick him out of this dumbass story: yea

 

me: anyways i’m so excited for y’all to bang!!! here it cummies!!!1!!!1

 

awsten: shut the fuck up i need dick >:(

 

travis: O_O *slaps me in the face with his dick*

 

_ otto decided to decline the interview by kicking my ass with his weirdly strong arms and geoff said “nah, i ain’t fuckin with that shit” and closed the door on me. _

 

-

 

he hard, thick cock opened up and consumed awsten alive. travis had a BIGASS dick now that awsten was in it!

 

“ooh yeah daddy,” awsten said inside him somehow, jacking off over and over.

 

“awsten, you’re so fucking stupid and weird.” travis said at his dick (with awsten).

 

and so awsten lived inside travis’s dick to make it stay big and travis ended up fucking geoff and jawn with awsten in his dick. end.


End file.
